


Crystal clear

by SerenaDusk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Crystals, Crystals don't have healing power, Gen, Geology, Speleology, Stanford has to be careful, Stannford does things he really shouldn't, Weird brain things, Will is a rock, Will is blue boy, Will killed a bunch of people, geode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: Stanford enters a cave usually forbidden for everyone (he has permission for once). He expects to find crystals, and he does, but he also finds something else, something that shouldn't exist. Could have been worse though
Kudos: 5





	1. Life will find a way

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to https://picrew.me/search/creator?crid=72503 (Miwashiba) for the picrew used to create the image attached to this work. I did not draw it, and only used it to give an idea what Will looks like for this work.

**The softest diamond**

****

As a geologist and speleologist, Stanford Gleeful had seen some amazing formations over the years. He took pride in the research he’d done, and the reports he’d published so far. Several institutes had already asked him if he wanted to come work for them, but he’d always declined, preferring to keep his own thing going, just him and his assistant Fiddleford, a brilliant chemist and biologist. Nobody to answer to, and no reason to justify why he went into caves alone, without going through the irritating hassle of getting all the permits for it first. He didn’t like to be told what he could and could not do. However, he did allow them to send requests for studies, and sometimes he did complete those. It kept them happy, and it gave him interesting opportunities.

Today, Stanford had decided to do one of the projects he usually turned down, mainly because they had included completed paperwork for full investigation of the cave. The place in question was known as the Giant Geode since geologists weren’t widely known for their clever names. And the cave did do its name honour. Almost every surface was covered with crystal formations. As a result, the cave was not only beautiful it was also very fragile and usually all activities inside that cave were strictly prohibited. Even Stanford had not set foot inside without permit. He knew better than to try that with this beautiful product of mother earth itself. So to be given the opportunity to investigate in there made up for the fact it meant he had to write a research paper for a group of fanatics who genuinely believed that rubbing sapphires on their skin had a healing effect or something like that. He would keep it as scientific as he possibly could. Stanford didn’t like people like them. They were an insult to actual geologist, and really did nothing for their reputation in the field of science. But for this, maybe it was worth it.

He’d come alone. Fiddleford didn’t do field work. He stayed in his office and his lab, studying, and carefully documenting the samples Stanford brought him. The man was useful but a bit of a coward. Not that Stanford didn’t prefer doing this alone, but still. Sometimes it would have been helpful if his findings had been written down the moment, he witnessed them in the first place. Today though, he didn’t expect anything of the sort. He was there to write about the ‘healing energy he felt while in this magnificent cave, clearly meant for healing those suffering from old trauma.’ Really, he could not even think about it without rolling his eyes. But alas, anything to set foot in the geode. He took his bag an entered the cave, a smile lighting up his features as he took in the beauty. The density of crystal formations was truly unique, and he would not hesitate to take this opportunity to do some actual research besides his pseudoscience assignment from that group of fanatics. Really, who even decided that rocks could cure broken hearts? And why? Stanford did his best to not get lost in thought as he moved through the cave, careful to not break any of the fragile little rocks that littered the ground he had to set his feet on. For some reason he didn’t need his flashlight, despite going at a steady pace, deeper and deeper into the cave. It was as if the rocks glowed from the inside, he’d never seen anything like it before. The light had a vague shade of blue that gave him a strange feeling. Not a feeling he’d in any way describe as ‘meant to heal’. Had he been less focussed on actual scientific facts, he’d call it a feeling of old magic.

Stanford reached a bigger cavern. The light was a little brighter there and he saw bigger crystals in the middle of it. Interesting. He got closer to them and carefully slid the six fingers of his right hand over them. Smooth, no cracks or spots. Flawless product of nature. He crouched down to take a closer look. They stood in small groups of six or seven spikes, each in a different colour. The one he was close to right now was purple. Amethyst, he thought. But the intensity seemed off, didn’t fit the usual look of amethyst. If anything, it reminded him almost of opal, but that did not grow in this way, nor this colour. He followed the smooth edges down, to the base of the crystal, where it fused with the rock. His hands went over the area where rock turned into crystal, as always enjoying the smooth transition. Still, he started to realize this cave had crystals he had never seen before, types of rock that had never been documented by humans. But people knew they existed; he wasn’t the first person to step into the cave. He planned to be the first one to publish about it, but that was another story. For some reason there wasn’t much research to be found about this cave. Either someone kept it from the public, or the people who had been inside had refused to share their work at all. It was odd, but Stanford had preferred to see for himself anyway.

And he probably would see what the true secret of the Geode was real soon. Because as he took his journal from his bag, he heard a sound. Something Stanford had not been expecting to hear in this place: soft footsteps. Someone was approaching the cave. Strange, he was sure there wasn’t someone anywhere near the entrance when he goes there, and as far as he knew, there was only one way to get out of the cave. Stanford wasn’t known for his fear, but now he made the decision to hide in an inlet in one of the walls of the cave. He was perfectly hidden there, as long as someone didn’t get too close. He just wanted to see who was there with him for now. And from this spot, he would be able to see it. Although it was hard to believe what he saw was even real. Because the being that walked into the cave was blue. From head to toe, hair, skin, left eye, clothes, all blue. Only its right eye was purple. It made no sense, things like this were impossible. But it wasn’t body paint, or a trick of the eye as a result from the light in the cave. The thing truly was blue and looked a bit like he was made of crystal himself.

Stanford watched as the creature kneeled at a cluster of crystals, its back towards the geologist. He wanted to take a closer look at it and approached the being silently. He took in the slender frame, the long ponytail that trailed down the spine, the bare feet. It couldn’t be real. And yet, he heard the cracking sound as the creature broke away small bits and pieces of the cluster. He heard it breathe, and he could see the thing with its own eyes. And then, when he was close enough to reach out and actually touch the being if he wanted, he heard a voice. “It has been a long time since I had a visitor here.” Stanford froze shortly, watching the being rise to its feet and turn to face him, a kind smile on the blue lips. “Don’t be afraid, please. I mean no harm, as long as you don’t mean harm either.” It continued, and Stanford tilted his head with a frown. “Who and what are you exactly?” He asked, and the being chuckled friendly. “I am William Cipher, guardian of this cavern. But who would you be?” The reply was soft, and kind and Stanford calmed down. “Stanford Gleeful. I am a geologist.” He answered then, and William nodded. “Everyone who ever came in here was a geologist. Most of them tried to remove the crystals, so I removed them. You haven’t been doing damage to this place.” He commented, and Stanford straightened his back. “I am a scientist, not a savage. But you, I have never seen anything like you before. Are you one of those group who says rocks heal trauma?” He asked sharply, but William shook his head. “I can assure you that I am not part of any group. I was formed similarly to the crystals in this cave, just with the addition of sentience. In a way, I am a living rock.” He explained, holding out his hand. Stanford hesitated for a second, but it wasn’t the first time he took a gamble. It was how he booked his greatest results.

When Will’s hand slid in his, he was surprised at how smooth it felt. The being was right, it felt almost exactly like the crystals he studied earlier. Hard as a rock, but smooth, and somehow slightly warm. Almost subconsciously, Stanford rubbed his thumb over the back of William’s hand. “Did someone ever tell you that you are beautifully unique?” He asked, and the cheeks of the being coloured. Not red, more like a soft purply, due to the blue shade of the skin. Stanford watched it. This thing, this William, would mean so much for his research. If he could study him, study all of this extensively, it would mean he had found his life’s work. But to do that, he already found he would have to be incredibly careful to not set the being off. And yet, he couldn’t help but reach out, touch the being’s cheeks to find if it felt any different than the hand. But no, the texture there was just as unique. Stanford pulled William a little closer. The hand on the being’s cheek slipped slightly and brushed over William’s hair. Strange. Curiously, Stanford let the long, thin ponytail slip through his fingers. “Your hair is very soft for someone who is supposed to be a living rock.” He spoke up, and Will blushed again, the purple on his cheeks clearer now. “Thank you. I do not know why that is.” He confessed, and Stanford tilted his head. “Maybe we can find out together?” He asked, taking the tiny window of opportunity he saw there. “You’d do that for me?” The being stared at him. “Yes of course.” The geologist didn’t mention it was more for his benefit than the being’s. He wanted to know everything he could about this thing, this William.


	2. Return to the Geode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford returns to the Geode to see William back. He is convinced the being is the thing he has been waiting for all his life. His crowning achievement. But there is still so much mystery.

**A heart like a precious gemstone.**

Sunrise, early morning. Stanford Gleeful knocked on the door of his partner’s bedroom. “What now, Stanford? I don’t want to get up this early.” The reply sounded grumpy and sleepy and the geologist chuckled softly. “Fiddleford, don’t be like this. I told you a week ago that I want to return to the Geode today. And last time I left early without warning you, you nearly called the police to report me missing.” His partner had this habit of being way too worried and paranoid something would happen to him. Luckily, the reminder where he would go today seemed to wake Fiddleford up a lot more effectively, and a few seconds later, the door opened, and a pair of grey eyes stared at him from behind round glasses. “Stanford, I am really not sure about the whole geode thing. Are you sure there isn’t some form of hallucinogen gas in there? That you have imagined all of it?” The chemist didn’t like questioning his partner, but it all sounded so incredibly unbelievable that he had to. He had to be sure they weren’t chasing something that didn’t exist.

Stanford made an irritated noise. “Are you trying to suggest I didn’t check for that once I didn’t see him anymore? No Fiddleford, this was real. And I plan to study it extensively. The cave is one of its kind and that being is absolutely unique. I have never seen anything like it before and I want to know as much as I can about it.” He sounded thoughtful, but as a smile formed on his face, it became clear how much potential he saw in this creature. Fiddleford bit his lip. “I don’t know about all of this, Stanford. It sounds high risk, and what do you plan to gain from it? My soil investigation for the town is almost done, and while their payment is more than enough to sustain us for several months, we do have to find a new big project to make sure we can stay independent.” He tried to go the practical route, because he knew how much value his partner held to being his own boss. Stanford stopped to think for a bit. He had to acknowledge this was indeed something to keep in mind. It would not stop him from carrying out his plan to investigate further, but it did mean he had to divide his attention and talk to a few companies again. Perhaps a bit up north, where they were planning a lot of development on top of an old cave system, the companies needed the expertise of the two partners. After all, they worked quickly and precisely. Stanford did not make mistakes, and neither did Fiddleford. They were reliable and their rates reasonable. So no, he did not doubt he could find something on time and still have time to do what he wanted to do today. “Don’t worry about it, I won’t let us drown, and you should know that. Make sure to send my report to that group that gave me the permit for the Geode. I’m grateful for the chance, but I don’t want to deal with their pseudo-science ever again.”

With that, the geologist left for his office and prepared his equipment for another day in the cave. He did not care that Fiddleford did not share his excitement over what he had found in there. Stanford could feel that this would be worth the risk. He knew very well to trust his gut when it came to things like this, and it didn’t take him long to get ready, eat breakfast and get on his way to the cave again. Alone, just like last time. However, his mind was no longer filled with irritation over the group who got him access to the Geode in the first place. And he knew what he would find inside, which also helped a lot. Stanford smiled and entered the cave, a quicker pace than last time, but still with the utmost care. He did not want to risk damaging the countless precious gemstones and crystal formations. Not just because the guardian of the cave was so adamant about protecting them, but also because he was still a geologist by heart, and he didn’t want to lose any of his possible findings. Guided by the soft glow of the crystals, he followed the only path to the cavern where he met William last time. There was a voice, nagging at the back of his head, putting a doubt in his heart. What if he did imagine it all? No, he was never wrong. He had seen the blue creature. The living rock. It was all real. He had to believe it. And this time he had his camera with him. He would take photos of the being this time. That way he would not only put his own mind at ease, but also take away any possible doubt Fiddleford might have. This time he would do what he always did when he did research on anything: document it. He would collect the proof he needed to put himself back on the map. Hopefully, William wouldn’t protest too much. The being seemed kind enough, but it was still a creature with abilities he did not know about just yet. There simply had not been enough time to explain everything last time.

When he entered the spacious cavern, he spotted the blue skinned being right away. It was sitting on a little ledge halfway between the ceiling and the ground and smiled friendly. “So, you really did come back. I was starting to think you had left forever.” The living rock spoke up and slid down to walk up to the geologist. “Of course, I came back, William. As I said, you are wonderfully unique, and I want to get to know you better.” Stanford held out his hand first this time, and Will didn’t hesitate. The two walked over to a space where the floor wasn’t so covered in crystal spikes, and instead had a layer of sparkling crystal dust, as soft as sand. There they sat down, and Stanford let his six fingered hand slide over the smooth, hard skin of the guardian of the Geode. “I want to take a photo of you first. To prove to myself and my partner that you are real. Sometimes human eyes can deceive them.” The geologist spoke softly, and to his dismay, he felt the being flinch shortly. “My existence has to be kept a quiet, Stanford. I showed myself to you because you showed respect to the crystals, who are, in a way, my brethren. Please do not void that trust I put in you by trying to expose me to the world.” William’s voice had gotten softer, almost as if a sadness took over. “But I wouldn’t expose you. Only my partner and I will know about you. I just thought, it would be something to keep with me when I am not here with you, in the cave.”

The being hesitated. He trusted this geologist more than any of the others who had ever set foot in the cave, but still. If he was exposed, he would never be left alone again. The living crystal had learned a long time ago that humans were greedy and ruthless whenever they came across something as rare as himself. “I want to show you something. After that, you can take a photo of me. But only one, and I will make sure there are no more.” William spoke eventually and got up. Stanford followed curiously, glad to hear he would be allowed to take that photo. He would have drawn the being if he wasn’t, but this was much better. He let the living crystal pull him along, to another entrance to the cave he had not seen last time. They walked into a tunnel that was made almost entirely of solid crystal plates. No formations, just those plates that almost looked like coloured glass or mirrors. Stanford was a bit confused what they were doing there, and William didn’t want to explain it to him just yet, so it seemed. He just pulled the man along until they stood at the very end of the tunnel. Apparently, it was a dead end. There, the blue skinned being set his slender hand on the nearest crystal wall. It seemed to light up. “Look at the crystal.” Will sounded less friendly now. Stanford did just that. Moments later, he had to supress a shocked gasp. Behind a thick layer of transparent gemstone, he could see what could only be a human. Another geologist. “Who is that?” He asked, setting his hand on the glass too. “Someone who did not respect this place the way he should. If I am to be exposed, I will know who did it, and the one who talked will join the others.” It was a clear warning, and Stanford gave a single nod.

After that, when they were back sitting in the crystal dust in the big cavern, he took his polaroid camera to take a single photo, making sure he captured the whole being. William was fascinated by the way the picture slid out of the thing and studied it as it became visible. “And that is all?” He asked, looking up. “I will not show this to anyone, only my partner Fiddleford. We have worked together for years, and I know I can trust him with a secret like this.” Stanford ensured the being, who seemed to calm down a bit. “I appreciate your understanding. Can I ask you what life is like for you outside the cave?” Will was curious. He lived his entire life in the cave system of the Geode after all, and only knew about the outside world what he could see from the entrances, and what the other humans had brought inside. So, when Stanford told him about houses, the soft beds they rested in at night, the way humans lived in big groups called cities, and all the things like that, the being soaked up every bit of information. It all sounded so strange, and when Stanford told him that the reason most humans tried to take gemstones from the cave was because most humans would pay a lot of money for them, Will was absolutely baffled.

Then Stanford had to explain to him what money was and how it worked. “So, you need money to be able to have a house, a place to work, and food?” The being eventually asked, and Stanford nodded, glad the being seemed to understand the concept. This was all very exhausting. “And the crystals and gemstones of the cave would provide you with that money?” Will tilted his head, still confused, but in his mind it all translated to the simple fact that Stanford could use the gemstones in the cave to survive and live in comfort. “They would indeed.” The geologist frowned, very confused what the being was getting at. “And I suppose the bigger the crystal, the more money you could get for it?” William got up and walked over to the nearest wall. Stanford nodded again. “You are very smart, William. But why are you asking all these questions?” He asked, sounding slightly impatient. He heard a cracking noise and looked up. The being returned to him. “Here. I am not quite sure what this would do for you, but it has been disturbing formations for a while now, I am sure you will find a use for it.” In the being’s hand was a sapphire the size of Stanford’s fist. The man’s brown eyes went wide as he held out his hand. William gave it to him, and he turned it over in his hands a few times. It was completely undamaged and absolutely stunning. An idea formed in his head. William could be useful in more than one way. Besides a subject of his studies, he could also make sure he would never have to worry about taking an insulting assignment ever again.


End file.
